


it's you (and you and you and you) i like

by kuro49



Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: The point is that he thoroughly fucks with Bruce by fucking through his Rogues Gallery. Except he doesn’t just pick the bad ones, he finds the villainous ones that even Batman has a hard time dealing with.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Lex Luthor/Jason Todd, Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd, Ra's al Ghul/Lex Luthor/Roman Sionis/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622572
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	it's you (and you and you and you) i like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/gifts).



> written for dn-ky on tumblr who asked for a wicked awesome [pile of villain with a jason center](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/190872252291/please-id-love-to-request-a-jason-in-a-villain) (and also praise kink but i, being me, somehow let that part of the prompt slipped my mind 😂)
> 
> also, holy shit, this makes it my 100th dcu fic :OOO

Jason is playing with fire.

He knows that better than anyone else. 

Jason also could have picked anyone else. But that isn’t the point. The point is that he thoroughly fucks with Bruce by fucking through his Rogues Gallery. Except he doesn’t just pick the bad ones, he finds the villainous ones that even Batman has a hard time dealing with. 

It’s probably truly worrying how much he likes the warmth their fire burns across his skin when he gets close.

To Ra’s, he is a marvel. A mystery unto itself. Not a gift or an end but the means to an end that never comes.

Jason grasps at the man’s wrist in an attempt to stave off that overwhelming need to come. He doesn’t want that, not yet. Not when he’s just got them all here. Feels like a rare occasion, something that borderlines _special_ and just for him. The Demon’s Head chuckles and it reverberates while Jason just groans deeply, his thighs dropping wider on their own accord even before any one of them makes him spread it.

Ra’s fucks three of his fingers deeper in response, in reward, all the way inside until the cool press of his gaudy gold rings bump against Jason's entrance like a challenge. Jason arches his back, shoves his hips down. It’s frantic, an aborted motion when he is kept still with a hand at his throat.

“Patience is virtue, child.” Ra’s tells him, fingertips over the bruises they leave like a halo around his neck.

Jason leans into it, whimpers softly with it, only to have the noise cut short when Roman shoves a gloved thumb roughly between his lips.

It is the signature stench of Black Mask that Jason has all but memorized, all butter soft as it drags almost lovingly over the flat of his tongue, stirring against it to fill his nose and every little crevices within the cavern of his mouth. He swallows thickly at the drool that gathers, and it’s the heavy heady taste of worn leather that goes down. And it’s like Roman is already buried all the way down to fill his throat.

“Wrong place to be looking for virtue here.” Slade murmurs in amusement as he grazes a finger down Jason’s sternum as he stands next to them, watches the way Jason’s skin pebbles beneath his touch. Jason’s eyes follow at half-mast, attuned to the way Deathstroke doesn’t avoid even the worst of his scars, hardly even lingers at how the stark cut of his autopsy bisects his torso. “Least of all, when the kid’s this eager to get back at Daddy.”

Slade twists at a hard nipple, laughs a little at the grimace Jason lets out when he pulls and smirks at the full body flush of pleasure that Jason can’t quite hide when he’s stripped out of all his clothes while they stand around him in full three piece suits.

Red Hood might win Comeback Villain of the Year but it’s hardly the award ceremony that matters. It’s always been the after party, and this is it with himself as the host and the party favour all in one. 

“You look a lot like you could be one of his but you don’t act much like the Bat.” The last word comes out on a spat. Roman withdraws his thumb and lets the tacky strands of spit draw long before they finally snap. The man goes for his pants, drags the zipper down until he can pull his jutting cock out while Luthor does the same. 

“Then he’s got you fooled, Roman. Not that it takes much.” Lex points out, and the two of them sneer at one another at the frankly pathetically low aiming insult. They are both hard, and they’re also waiting. “Red Hood here is just like his father, a bleeding heart with a penchant for collecting lost strays.” 

Jason turns over, from his back to pick himself up so he can get up on his hands and knees. He is at their feet, and in anyone else’s eyes, he’s at their mercy too. He leans forward, deliberately drops a kiss to the tip of their cocks while he looks up at them from beneath his lashes, tasting salt from their precum going especially bitter when he dips his tongue over their slits.

“Don’t bring my friend into this, Luthor.” Jason warns the man with his teeth bared, canines glinting dangerously over Luthor's cockhead and his threat is hardly subtle: He’s not in control but neither are they, not fully any way. He is a willing party in all of this, more than willing if pressed for an answer, and this is what he hopes will gut Bruce to the core.

That he hasn’t just fallen but that he’s fallen so far.

It's probably petty, but Jason Todd has never once claimed to be above a petty shot or four.

Slade’s hand drags through Jason’s hair and a rumble of his words with it, blunt fingernails across the scalp and it wracks a visible shiver down the length of Jason’s spine like he knows it would. “And here, I thought we’re all friends.” 

“Friend is a very far stretch even between us.” Ra’s interrupts, one hand curling around Jason’s waist, each point of his fingertips dig into flesh as he pulls him away from Slade’s grip, just enough to drag Jason to him. His other hand comes down over the curve of Jason’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart to expose the pucker of his pink hole all shiny with slick.

Even with both hands on the ground to keep his balance, Jason nearly drops forward with how deep the man goes without warning. An easy enough push, and Ra’s Al Ghul is all the way inside on the initial thrust.

Jason’s breath hitches beautifully, and his skin blooms in colours in the shape of their hands all over him.

“But we can still have fun, can’t we?” Slade guides Jason forward with his fingers gripping his hair, leads him up from his hands to simply on his knees so his face lines up with Luthor and Sionis’ cocks again. And it’s almost considerate when Slade allows him just enough give so he can still be pulled back to take Ra’s to the root.

“Thought we were already doing that.” Roman adds on a low groan that escapes from between his teeth when Jason tries to take both of them between his lips.

Their cocks smear messily, and Jason settles for taking just Roman into his mouth while Lex’s drags lewdly across his cheek, leaving a streak of precum in its wake. Jason hollows his cheeks, sucks in earnest as he works his tongue at the underside, feels the thick vein there. 

Slade lets go of Jason’s hair, grins at the tiny keen Jason lets escape at the loss of that centering grip even with a mouth crammed full of their cocks. “I’m sure Red Hood can do better than just this.”

His face is red, seam of his lips stretched wide, and the inside of his mouth is all soft wet heat as he sloppily pulls off of Roman just to let Luthor fuck his face. Jason reaches out, takes Slade in hand and jerks him off, motion stuttering in its rhythm as he is rocked back and forth between all of them.

When Slade cracks a hand down across Jason’s ass with considerable strength, it gets his body clenching down even tighter if the low noise Ra’s lets out is any indication of what a nice sweet hole he will make for them when they’ve all had their turns.


End file.
